Why This Old Thing?
by subitodolcediva
Summary: Same 'verse as "Help Me Need You": Kurt has a surprise for Blaine when he gets off work. Includes dk!Klaine and crossdressing. If that's not yo thang, scroll on by.


A/N: Written in the same universe as _Help Me Need You_ put you don't need to read that to understand this so the point is really moot. This fic was written for the loverly Keri (user: whorishmouth on tumblr) as a late birthday present. Enjoy!

In Blaine Anderson's most humble opinion, the subway he was on could absolutely go no slower than it already was or they'd undoubtedly break the constraints of time itself. Here he was on the usual track, 5:15 on the nose, but his daily route from the office to their apartment in Greenwich never seemed any slower. He adjusted the strap on his messenger bag, fiddling with the buckle for a while, until his hands finally won out and went straight for his phone to read the message a fifth time.

From: Kurt

_**Be sure you're home at the usual time because I have a surprise for you, daddy. 3**_

It was amazing how, with less than twenty words, his fiance managed to make him harder than he'd been in the last two weeks in under thirty seconds. He can say that in full confidence because it has been exactly three weeks since they'd indulged in Kurt's fantasy of daddy and baby play. Despite it being Kurt's 'thing', Blaine discovered that since their last scene, he's been able to do nothing but dream of Kurt writhing beneath him, his voice high and breathy as he begged for "more, Daddy, _please_, more." But as always, it was infinitely better if they both let Kurt initiate these sort of things. They'd both agreed upon that after the "wrong bedroom" fiasco the week the Hudson-Hummel and Berry clans decided to rent an entire lake house out. Needless to say, Burt had been less than amused to find Blaine in such a...compromising position on his bed.

The subway scooted to a stop, pulling him from his thoughts as he eagerly pushed his way out onto the platform and up the stairs into the cool evening air. From here, there was only a few minutes walk to their apartment, which Blaine practically ran. As he reached the door (and managed to drop his keys a mere two times before steadying them in his hand), he allowed himself a few deep breaths before unlocking the door and stepping into the apartment.

"Daddy's home, baby." he called out cheerfully as he hung his bag and jacket up on the hooks by the door. There was no response to his question.

"Baby? Where are you?" Blaine called in confusion. He'd half-expected Kurt to be in the living room waiting for him, in all actuality. He scanned the living room and the adjoining kitchen but there was no Kurt, no note, no evidence that his fiance was even in the apartment save for the dishes left from lunch, stacked neatly in the drying rack. He slipped off his shoes and padded down the hall for a cursory inspection of the guest room, then the bedroom and then the bathroom. And still Kurt was no where to be found.

"Kurt, this isn't funny. Where are you?" Blaine grumbled as he yanked the shower curtain back into place. He was almost to the point of safe wording and calling the game off when he heard a familiar high-pitched giggle from the hall. Blaine tore out of the bathroom and into the hall, which was unfortunately empty. Blaine almost thought he'd just been hearing things when he heard the noise again, coming from the hall closet. Blaine smiled softly as he crept over to the door, treading lightly over the floorboards. He gripped the door handle and listened. The heat turned on, a small whoosh of random noise, and the decorative cuckoo clock they'd rescued from an antique shop on the lower east side ticked away happily in the kitchen. Blaine pressed his ear to the door and, sure enough, he was rewarded with another fit of giggles.

"Gotcha!" Blaine yelled as he threw open the door. Kurt shrieked in surprise, falling back from his low, crouching position onto his bottom with a soft thump. Blaine reached down and none too gently pulled him from the closet, all too ready to make a 'coming out of the closet' reference until he looked down at Kurt and found himself at a loss for words.

"You found me, Daddy." Kurt breathed out, his eyes wide. Blaine steadied himself against the wall and took in Kurt's...surprise. He was wearing a thin, very much see through red baby doll top along with a tiny matching pair of red ruffled panties. In fact, his panties were so short, Blaine could make out a particularly lovely dark purple mark he'd given Kurt on his upper thigh only two nights before. As he tore his eyes away from the pride-inducing hickey to look up into his beautiful boy's face, he noted that Kurt had even gone through the trouble of applying a little hint of dark red lipstick, a few swipes of mascara that made his eyes seem impossibly bigger and a light pink blush. Though he applauded the effort Kurt had gone through with his make up, Blaine happened to think the red flush currently creeping down his chest was a much prettier sight.

"I made myself all pretty for you, Daddy. " Kurt told him in a happy tone that suggested he couldn't see Blaine's rather obvious hard-on through his jeans, even going so far as to twirl a bit. The top flew away from his stomach as he spun, revealing a small black bow right at the top of his panties and a cute little damp spot from his leaking erection just below that. "Surprise!" he exclaimed as he came to a wobbly stop directly in front of Blaine.

"Thank you, baby, for such a wonderful surprise. You do look very pretty." Blaine wrapped a solid arm around Kurt's hip and kissed him once lightly on the forehead, then once on either cheek before allowing himself to press his lips firmly against Kurt's painted red pout. Kurt sighed into the kiss, almost automatically opening his mouth to allow Blaine in. Blaine fisted a hand in the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck, pulling up with enough strength as to force Kurt onto his tip toes as he slipped his tongue into his wet mouth. When he pulled back, he was pleased to see Kurt's formerly immaculate lipstick well smeared. He chuckled as he ran a thumb over the bottom of Kurt's lip lightly, chest heaving as he caught his breath.

"Such a good little boy for Daddy. Can't wait to see your pretty red lips stretched around my cock." Blaine murmured, causing Kurt to shiver and stare at him with wide eyes as Blaine tugged them into the bedroom.

"Go get on the bed, I wanna change into something more comfortable." Blaine ordered with a parting smack to Kurt's ass. Kurt groaned and let out a sweet 'yes Daddy', which forced Blaine to use ever ounce of his self-control to head for the closet to change rather than push Kurt's legs apart at lick and suck at his pretty little hole until he was a sobbing mess beneath him. He'd at least change into some sleep pants before attempting to do that.

When he came out, he was greeted to the lovely sight of Kurt spread out on the bed, his smooth, pale legs thrown shamelessly wide. It would nearly be a breach of character if it weren't for the fluttering hands against the bedsheets and the completely adorable way he was worrying his lips between his teeth. Blaine quickly strode across the length of the room to join his boy on the bed, placing himself between his legs.

"None of that, precious. No need to fret. It's just Daddy." Blaine cooed, freeing Kurt's bottom lip gently with his thumb. Kurt nodded, smiling softly and nuzzling into the touch when Blaine cupped a hand to his cheek.

"Good, much better, baby doll. Can you give Daddy a kiss?" he asked sweetly, his fingers stroking along Kurt's cheek tenderly. Kurt nodded again, a quick little bob of agreement. He got up on his knees and pressed his lips to Blaine's chastely before sitting back on his heels.

"Like that, Daddy?" he asked as he twisted the fabric of the baby doll top up in his hands. Blaine shook his head as he fixed his baby with his best 'stern' look.

"No baby. Daddy wants some special kisses." Blaine tapped his finger on Kurt's lips lightly. "Open that sweet little mouth for me, angel." Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a brutal kiss, slamming his lips against the other boy with such intensity that they both fell on the bed in a heap of limbs. Blaine eagerly fucked his tongue in of his boy's mouth, relishing the breathy little moans he was rewarded with. Kurt desperately rutted against his hip.

"Da—Daddy. Daddy, please!" Kurt gasped when Blaine finally pulled away to lavish his long neck with little bites and worships.

"Tell Daddy what you want." Blaine growled against Kurt's throat. He worked a hand up Kurt's top to play with his nipples. They were one of Blaine's favorite features because they always got so hard so fast, much to Kurt's embarrassment.

"OH! Oh, oh..." Kurt managed as Blaine pinched his right and then his left nipple to a hard nub. He scratched his blunt nails down Kurt's chest, loving the small hiss of pain that brought.

"So sensitive, baby. You're so beautiful like this, all flushed and writhing under me. Can you tell Daddy what you want, sweetheart?" Blaine cooed, stroking Kurt's bangs off his forehead lovingly. Kurt's blue eyes shone in the dim light of their bedroom, his pupils blown wide already. He let out a frustrated whine and bucked his hips up into Blaine's, their cocks brushing pleasantly through the very few layers of clothing. Blaine tsked and settled a hand on Kurt's hip to hold him down, an action that resulted in another whine from the other boy.

"Oh no. Use your words, baby." Blaine commanded, fingers digging into Kurt's hip in a way that was just this side of painful.

"Can't Daddy—is naughty." Kurt whispered. Blaine chuckled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"That's okay, baby. Daddy wants to hear you say those naughty words." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, nipping the tip with a light graze of teeth as he pulled back.

"O-okay Daddy, I'll try." Kurt panted. "I want you to t-touch me, Daddy." Blaine nodded, loving how flushed Kurt's cheeks were. Asking for what he wanted was surprisingly difficult for Kurt, especially when they got into their roles. But Blaine now had plans for tonight and those plans included getting Kurt completely flustered and horny before finally taking him the way they both wanted so desperately.

"Touch you where baby? Here?" Blaine ran a hand tantalizingly down Kurt's chest. He skimmed his fingers over Kurt's silk covered cock just to enjoy the feeling of Kurt's sharp intake of breath.

"Yes, yes please Daddy." Blaine stroked over Kurt's clothed cock a few more times to enjoy the pretty flush high on his cheeks before pulling his hand back. Kurt, who's eyes had shut during most of the past few minutes, let out a high-pitched whine. Blaine tutted and patted his hip.

"I will baby, but first I want you to earn it. Daddy wants to try something tonight." Kurt's eyes widened at that.

"Oh. Something new?" he asked curiously. Blaine grinned and shook his head.

"No baby, something I don't get to do nearly enough. Can you take off your pretty panties for me?" Kurt nodded and shimmed right out of his underwear. His cock was hard and leaking precome onto his baby doll top. The image made Blaine squeeze the bulge in his pants to keep things from ending a little too early. For his part, Kurt tried not to grin at that. Blaine lifted the top up over Kurt's head before he could protest and smiled.

"Mmm, the panties were nice, but I think I like you better naked." Blaine teased, eyes roving hungrily over Kurt's lithe form. Kurt giggled and dropped back onto the pillows with his face covering his hands as he waited for Blaine to make the next move. Blaine slipped off the end of the bed and padded over to the bathroom to retrieve the bottle of sandal wood scented massage oil they kept in the bath basket under the sink. When he returned, Kurt had taken it upon himself to turn on his back, his naked ass on display. Blaine could work with that.

He slipped out of his sleep pants, leaving them pooled on the floor, and admired the rise and fall of Kurt's breathing for a moment or two. If he didn't know any better, the boy could have been asleep. Bottle in hand, he climbed on the bed and straddled Kurt's legs. Kurt let out a soft hum of acknowledgment and snuggled deeper into the comforter.

"Aw, now don't fall asleep on me, precious." Blaine said sadly as he flipped the cap of the bottle and poured a generous amount of the thick oil into his hands.

"Not sleepin', Daddy. Waiting for you." Kurt grumbled, wriggling his ass a little. Blaine laughed and placed two well oiled hands on each of his cheeks, giving a tight squeeze. Kurt yipped a little at the sudden stimulation but thrust back against his hands. Blaine worked the flesh under his hands a bit before taking the bottle of oil and drizzling a line right down Kurt's crack.

"Daddy!" Kurt cried as the cool oil settled into the sensitive skin around his puckered hole. Blaine ignored his cry in favor of slicking himself up with his well oiled hand. Kurt's skin nearly glowed in the dim light of their bedroom as he settled his cock in between Kurt's firm cheeks.

"Oh yes, that's nice." Blaine groaned as he worked his cock up and down the tight crevice. Kurt tensed up beautifully as Blaine began to thrust up against his hole.

"Oh! Oh Daddy." Kurt gasped into the pillows. Blaine shifted so he had a better angle and steadied his hands on Kurt's hips. His fingers had trouble finding purchase thanks to the oil and the fast pace he'd set for himself. When it came to Kurt's ass, there was little that could make him take things slowly once he got worked up.

"My beautiful boy. My beautiful Kurt." Blaine growled, landing an open palm smack on Kurt's ass before possessively kneading the spot.

"Yours, all yours." Kurt agreed beneath him, humping forward into the bedspread. Any other time, Blaine would scold him for such behavior but the force of his climax came crashing down on him all too quickly for that to happen. With a shout, he came all over Kurt's ass and his lower back. He could feel Kurt shiver beneath him with the force of it.

"Oh god..." Kurt breathed, completely breaking character when he realized what had happened. Blaine felt maybe he should be a little embarrassed, but he decided to roll with it as if he'd meant for it to happen. Still shaking off his orgasm, he brought one shaking hand up to rub his come into the hot flesh of Kurt's ass.

"Yeah, now everyone can see you're mine." Blaine murmured. Suddenly he had an idea and he gathered some of the cooling come in his fingers . "Roll over, baby." Kurt's shoulders tensed a little at that and Blaine could tell he was thinking about the fate of their sheets should he obey. "Baby, don't make me ask you again." Blaine warned in a low voice. With a small sigh of defeat, Kurt rolled over, his eyes bright and cock still hard, achingly so. Blaine moved up the bed to kiss Kurt wet and dirty.

"Here baby, taste." he whispered when they pulled apart, placing his cum soaked fingers insistently at Kurt's lips. Kurt sucked Blaine's fingers into his mouth, moaning a little at the taste. "Good boy." Blaine praised, stroking Kurt's hair as he licked his fingers clean. He pulled them out of a reluctant Kurt's mouth and wrapped the hand around Kurt's cock. Kurt gasped and clutched at his shoulders as he began to lazily pump his erection. Despite how recently he'd come, Blaine found his cock trying in vain to get hard again at the sight.

"Now that Daddy's had his fun, what does baby want?" Blaine asked sweetly. Kurt moaned as Blaine's thumb circled around the head teasingly as he waited for an answer.

"I want...your—your fingers, Daddy." Kurt said quietly, his head lolling to the side as Blaine squeezed his cock.

"You want my fingers, baby? Where? Here?" Blaine reached down between them to tap a mostly dry finger against Kurt's hole. Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"Okay baby. Daddy will give you what you need, it's okay." Blaine released Kurt's cock, much to the other boy's disappointed, and reached for the pump bottle of lube they kept on the night stand. With what little time they often had in their busy schedules, there was no use in keeping up appearances if it meant scrounging around the bedside table for a nearly empty bottle of _Wet_. Blaine carefully pressed one slick finger inside his boy, loving how well he opened up to his touch. Kurt groaned out his approval as he allowed his body to relax and bared down on the digit.

"That's a good boy. You want Daddy to open you up with his fingers? Get you nice and ready for my cock..." Blaine trailed off as he eagerly pumped his finger in and out of Kurt's hole.

"Daddy more, please, _more_." Kurt cried, his hands curling into the sheets as he attempted to keep himself from riding Blaine's hand shamelessly.

"Hmm okay. I'll give you another finger baby, but my hand's a little tired. Why don't you fuck yourself on my fingers like I know you're dying to do, you naughty little boy." Kurt's cheeks flushed a deep scarlet at that but he nodded, working himself down on both of Blaine's fingers like a pro. Soon enough Blaine added a third, watching in absolute awe of the pale beauty before him. Kurt's chest was heaving as he slammed his hips down on the fingers inside him.

"Daddy, need you now." he whined just as Blaine was entertaining the idea of a fourth finger. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hips and quickly yanked his fingers out before pushing his cock in their place. He groaned at the slight pull from his mostly unlubed cock. The only thing slicking his entrance, aside from the lube from before on his fingers, was his own cum, a thought that made his cock twitch even as he bottomed out inside Kurt. Blaine settled his chest against Kurt's, the hot slide of their sweaty bodies easing the way as Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's. He opened Kurt's mouth with a clever slide of tongue just as he began to slide in and out of that tight, perfect heat.

"So tight, baby. You're hot little hole is always so good for me." Blaine praised, nipping lightly at Kurt's jaw as he rolled his cock up inside him. Kurt keened at the new angle, his cock sliding wet between them.

"More Daddy?" he asked quietly. Blaine grinned and thrust in a little more harshly.

"Eager." he teased. "My desperate boy. You want it harder, baby?" Kurt nodded, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's before pressing soft, sweet kisses down the column of Blaine's neck.

"Mmm, I'll take that as a yes." Blaine groaned, slamming into Kurt with more force. Kurt yelped a little in surprise but was soon panting and moaning loudly at that pace. "Better baby?" he asked through gritted teeth, sweat falling into his eyes.

"Yes, yes! Please let me..." Kurt trailed off, biting at his lip again. Blaine shook his head, reaching a hand up to tug his lip out for a second time that evening.

"No, tell me. Remember you can use your words tonight." Blaine told him breathlessly. Kurt's eyes were blown wide as he took in Blaine's words.

"Let me—oh, _make_ me come Daddy, please." Kurt practically shouted just as Blaine wrapped a hand around his cock.

"Alright baby, wait for me." he ordered even as he began to stroke Kurt to complication. Kurt came messily between them with a reedy cry. His fluttering hole clenched down on Blaine's cock like a vice, pulling his orgasm from him so quickly he was sent reeling from the sheer unexpected force. The world went a bit fuzzy for a few minutes as Blaine drifted in the pleasant aftershocks of his orgasm. Eventually, the soft whimpers below him roused him from his haze long enough to pull his super-sensitive cock out and settle down behind Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him tightly to his chest.

"No, le'go. I'm gross." Kurt muttered, batting uselessly at his hands. Blaine shook his head 'no', pulling him even closer.

"I'm never letting you go, baby."

* * *

_ALSO: Reviews are love. Now that the school year is about over, expect many an update in the coming weeks. :)_


End file.
